Paralyzed
by ElissaCousland
Summary: Halloween fic. FLight. rated for alcohol and suggestive themes.


Author's Note: Gah, I swore I wasn't gonna do anything else until I can get some more mutli-chaps finished, but I couldn't just let the holiday go by could I? Here's a Halloweeny story for the adults. Rated for alcohol consumption and suggestive themes. Inspired by Finger Eleven's song Paralyzer.

-Paralyzed-

Fang tossed back her third beer of the night. She took a generous swig, hoping to get drunk fast tonight. This place made her nervous. She never liked big crowds, but Vanille wanted to go out for Halloween. She even dressed up as a French maid, which, Fang had to admit, was pretty damn hot, you know, if Vanille wasn't practically her little sister. The older Pulsian chuckled. Her eyes darted around the crowded room. Everyone was in costume. Vanille was currently in the middle of the crowd on the dance floor, sandwiched between a really tall blonde guy dressed up as a vampire at her back and a cute little pink-haired girl in a sexy red devil outfit pressed dangerously close to her front. The trio were grinding to the music, along with the countless others nearby. Vanille turned to Fang and waved, pigtailed innocence lighting a happy smile on her face.

Fang smiled back and waved. Vanille motioned her over and mouthed, "Come on, dance," Fang shook her head. Negative. Vanille looked disappointed and turned back to the devil woman in front of her. She put an arm around the devil girl's neck, whose hands found their flirty way down her sides to rest on Vanille's hips as the two moved closer together. Vanille used her other hand to pull Vampire Guy closer to her from behind as the beat of the song picked up a faster tempo.

Fang blushed at the sight. _Maker, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks, Vanille!_ _I know you're bi, but both of them at once? _She closed her eyes and turned on her stool to face the bartender. At least watching him do his job wouldn't give her unnecessary visuals of what her 'little sister' would be up to later on tonight. She shuddered. As far as Fang was concerned, two in the bedroom was plenty, and more was far too many.

The bartender was dressed up as a cowboy and flitted effortlessly from customer to customer. Fang took notice of the others surrounding the bar. Most were in costume, which made her feel even more alienated. Fang didn't dress up, because she thought it was silly. She wasn't a child anymore, and she certainly wasn't going to participate in the ritual of Trick-or-Treating, so why bother? Fang glanced to her right, just as several people gathered their drinks and left.

Slowly, a stunning beauty was revealed to her eyes. The pink-haired woman stood in profile, not seeing Fang or taking notice of her. Like Fang, she was also not wearing a costume. Her arms were folded over her chest. She stared into the crowd on the dance floor with a scowl and shook her head. Fang followed her gaze which appeared to be focused on the sexy red devil girl who was grinding with Vanille and motioning towards her counterpart at the bar. The woman turned away from the dance floor. Her eyes caught Fang looking at her, and her scowl deepened, shooting icy cold daggers through Fang's skin that reached down into her heart and sent a chill down her spine.

Fang turned away quickly, staring at the beer in her hands instead. She heard the other woman scoff and noticed in her periphery as she climbed up onto a stool. The woman threw her head back and finished off her beer, setting the empty bottle back down on the counter. _Good idea_, Fang thought, mimicking her action. The lukewarm liquid slid down her throat, suddenly invigorating her with a fair amount courage.

Her eyes wandered back to the pink-haired woman. Her head turned to follow, then her body turned full towards the woman as well. She drummed her fingers steadily on the bar. One elbow balanced on the bar, the hand of which supported the weight of her head by holding her chin. Her eyes stared coldly into nothing. Fang felt another chill as she gazed at those icy blue eyes.

The woman must have sensed Fang staring at her. She turned to scowl directly at her. Fang felt cold spears of ice strike her limbs numbing them, and keeping her immobile in her seat, though everything about the woman intrigued her to no end. She motioned the bartender over, raised her beer at him and placed a $5gil bill on the bar. He nodded, picked one up out of the cooler, popped the cap off and slid it down the counter to her. She caught it and nodded her thanks to him.

She downed a long draught of this one immediately, nearly halving it one swallow. She set it down and waited. The alcohol worked it's way through her bloodstream, slowly warming her paralyzed limbs and sending encouraging messages to her brain. _Approach her. Come on, what's she gonna do? Bite? _

Fang laughed a little. The other woman glanced at her curiously with a raised pink eyebrow. She moved off the barstool and strode over the pink-haired woman. "Hey," she said casually.

The pinkette eyed her cautiously before replying with a dry, "Hi," before her eyes settled past Fang, scowling at the people on the dance floor. Fang ignored the woman's rudeness and grabbed her by the hands. She pulled the woman off of the barstool.

"What the-?" the woman started to protest, confusion, comprehension and dread mixing on her features.

"Come on, Beautiful. Let's dance," Fang said as she pulled the pale woman towards the crowd of moving, twisting bodies. The woman came, though very reluctantly. Fang pulled the woman close to her, her arms snaking around the slender waist. The pinkette blushed slightly, her eyes downcast. Slowly, her arms raised to Fang's shoulders and rested there.

Fang noticed her eyes weren't the only thing about her that was cold. Her fingers were like ice-cubes on Fang's exposed, alcohol-flushed skin. The woman wouldn't look Fang in the eyes yet. _Is she really this timid? Or just playin hard to get?_ Fang wondered. She turned the woman around so that her back was pressed to Fang's front. Fang guided the woman's hips with her hands, swaying them to and fro with the beat. She brought the woman closer, wrapping the ice princess in the warmth of her presence. She shivered a little. Where their skin touched, it seemed that the pale woman's flesh sapped all the warmth from Fang's body. _Air conditioner's set too high in here_, Fang reasoned, noting that the woman was wearing only a half-cut turtleneck sweater, thin, sleeveless coat and very short skirt.

The pink-haired woman basked in Fang's warmth, loosening up by inches. Her left hand reached back to tug at Fang's sari-clad hip, pulling her closer. Her right arm snaked upward to wrap around Fang's neck and tugged gently to pull her head down into the space between neck and shoulder. Fang gladly obliged the beautiful woman, nuzzling her face into the pale, cold skin that seemed to soothe her alcohol-laden fever. The woman's cold fingers tickled their way into the hair at the nape of Fang's neck and pulled gently. Fang purred softly against the pale woman's cold skin. She ground her hips closer suggestively.

Finally, the other woman spoke. She arched her back, leaning into Fang's body. She turned her head and moaned, just above the music, into Fang's ear. "Lets go somewhere quiet,"

Fang bit her lower lip. That was the best idea she'd heard all night. _Yes somewhere dark and quiet._ That was where she wanted to go with this sexy little minx of a woman. She let the pale woman lead her along as they left the dance floor and eventually the club altogether. They walked past the crowded line of Halloween partiers trying to get into the club. The pink-haired woman led Fang around the corner of the building.

As soon as they were out of sight, she attacked Fang, shoving her against the brick wall. Fang was taken aback by the sudden violence of the smaller woman. She tried to push her back, but the woman was incredibly, unbelievably strong. Stronger than Fang, she kept the brunette pinned to the wall, with little strain on her own part. Fang groaned as their lips crashed and fought against each other with the force of tidal waves, cresting, then ebbing, and rising again. Somehow, someone must have busted a lip, because Fang tasted blood. The kiss intensified. Fang whimpered uncharacteristically.

The pale woman's lips were cold, but Fang's were feverish. Fang was hot all over with want. She'd never met anyone as beautiful as this mysterious stranger and she wanted to drink down her very essence with her lips. A chilled, yet sly tongue slipped into her mouth and teased her own fever-struck tongue into action.

Hands found themselves everywhere along eager bodies. Thighs were shoved between legs as hips ground together and strangled moans made their escape from deprived lungs. The pink-haired woman pulled away from Fang, panting desperately. Her ice cold eyes shot frozen stalactites down Fang's spine again. She shivered violently. Her limbs went numb, refusing any of her commands. Fang was caught by the dangerous, trembling grey-blue eyes inches from her own. "I wanna _taste _you," the woman said.

Fang groaned as she felt her body respond. It wasn't what the woman had said, but _how_ she'd said it. _Fal'Cie! _She swore in anticipation as the woman closed in on her. She bypassed Fang's lips, however and nipped gently at the base of her ear. Fang moaned. Her hips bucked against the pinkette's thigh. The pinkette smiled against the skin of Fang's neck. She nipped harder as she made her way down to her collar.

Cold lips suckled gently at the hollow of Fang's neck. The huntress felt her knees weaken. There was a sharp pain as the pinkette bit her, but Fang had to admit to herself it wasn't entirely unpleasant. In fact, it was somewhat arousing in itself. Fang realized it was probably her own lip that had bled earlier. Had the pinkette bit her then? She couldn't remember, the kiss was so hot and desperate, and she'd been lost in the moment.

The pink-haired woman kept true to her promise and sucked hard on Fang's neck. The huntress swooned with the pleasurable sensation. She wanted to clutch the woman tighter to her, but her limbs remained frozen. _What the hell's wrong with me? _she wondered briefly. Her thoughts were drown out by the frozen tongue and lips and teeth that worked hard at her tender, sensitive flesh. Her arousal grew with passing moments. "Please," she begged breathily, willing her paralyzed hips to grind against the pinkette's provided thigh, even though her body refused to obey.

The pinkette pulled away for a moment. Her eyes were glazed over, her lids half-mast, her cheeks were flushed. There was a dreamy expression on her face. Fang noted, through blurred vision, that her lips seemed much more red than before. _Was she wearing lipstick earlier? _Fang couldn't remember, her mind was losing grip on reality.

The pink-haired woman returned to Fang's neck, attacking with renewed fervor. Fang moaned louder. Her limbs still would not obey. She could only plead and groan and gasp out in desperate pleasure as this stranger provoked her closer to the edge of her oblivion, without even touching her. "Maker!" she cried out, her world drowned out to fuzzy white noise and the continued suckling on her neck. Her body twitched as the woman continued to work at the same spot. She panted heavily, her vision obscured, her hearing slightly impaired, though she could make out the gentle smack of the woman's lips working against her throat.

Faintly, she heard Vanille calling for her, but she lacked the strength to respond. "Fang?" Moments later, Vanille's voice became louder as she got closer. "Fang? Where are you?" She heard Vanille stomp her little high-heeled foot on the ground. "Fang! It's closing time! Where'd you go? You didn't leave me here…did you?"

Fang felt a stab of guilt at the softness of the last bit. "V…annn…" she tried, but the more the pinkette worked her neck, the weaker Fang felt. She felt tired and dizzy and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Fang! There you are!" Vanille accused. "I've looked-oh…" her voice trailed off. "I hope I'm not interrupting…but …we have to go…uh…Fang?"

The pale woman with pink hair whipped around at the sound of Vanille's approach into the alley. Her face contorted into a frightening grimace, long canine teeth dripping with blood. She let out a blood-curdling hiss that made the hairs at the back of Vanille's neck stand up. In a blur, she was gone over the brick wall at the back of the alley, and Vanille was left staring at a bewildered Fang who slumped to the ground.

Vanille caught her before she could hit her head on the cement. "Who was that?" she inquired.

"Hmm?" Fang asked, her eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Fang…Wow!…Whoever that was…" Vanille's eyes widened at the fist-sized, deep purple bruise on Fang's neck. In the midst of it were two neat little holes where a few drops of blood seeped out of the tiny welts. Vanille carefully touched the wound with her fingertips. She whistled. "She sure gave you one Hell of a hickey!"

Fang grinned dreamily, stumbling against Vanille's support. Vanille escorted her out of the alley. Fang's mind wandered to the mysterious pinkette as her limbs slowly regained their strength and recalled the memory of how to work.

OOOOOOO

A/N: Happy Halloween!


End file.
